1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a chemically structured delivery system for targeting drugs, hormones, biologicals or diagnostic materials to the hepatocyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,567 is a disclosure of the use of digalactosyl diglyceride to target vesicles containing drugs, hormones or other biological and diagnostic materials to the liver. For a full development of the prior art, the disclosure of that prior patent is referred to and incorporated by reference.
Hunt U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,088 assesses the hepatobiliary function by a reagent which is labelled with technetium 0.99 m for use as a hepatobiliary imaging radiopharmaceutical. This material does not affect the liver other than to provide scanning capability for diagnoses.
Molter U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,318,898 and 4,350,674 also assess the hepatobiliary receptors and caused a quick passage to the biliary system for diagnostic, not treatment, function.
Great Britain Pat. No. 1,545,427, issued in 1979, also uses the hepatobiliary system to diagnose the biliary system.
Applicant distinguishes over this and all known prior art, including intensive literature studies, by the discovery that:
(a) the hepatobiliary receptor targeted vesicle will not be merely passed to the biliary system, as would be expected from prior art teaching.
(b) the hepatocyte directed vesicle system targeted to the hepatobiliary receptors of the hepatocytes will be utilized to deliver hormones and drugs to the liver.